Blush
by black velvet night
Summary: Bella hates Valentines Day, but can her Best Friend change that? One shot. AH.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

"Don't forget to buy your special someone a rose. This is the last call for today." The annoying, sickly voice said over the intercom once again reminding her that it was Valentines Day. She hated this day. She hated it the most out of any day in the year. To her it was known as 'Singles Awareness Day'. It was the day that any single hates.

In the cafeteria students were gushing to their friends about what they got from their boyfriends. It made Bella feel like she wasn't important to anyone because she was the only one not getting anything, but at the same time it made her a little sick inside. Bella watched the remaining guys that had forgotten to buy roses for their girlfriends earlier that week all lined up at a table waiting to buy the roses before there weren't any left. She turned back to her food, but instead of eating, she began to pick at it with her fork, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

She heard the chair across from her scrap against the floor, startling her. When Bella looked up she saw that it was her best friend, Edward, sitting there. "Hey." he said smiling at her.

"Hey." She said, looking down at her food blushing. She really liked him but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way and she didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine, I guess." she said still looking down. She could feel that her blush had gone away but she was still too nervous to look up at him. "How was yours?"

"It was alright. You know I don't particularly care for Valentines Day."

She smiled at him, "Maybe that's because you've never had a girlfriend."

"Like your one to talk."

"I've never had a girlfriend. What are you talking about?" she said pretending to be hurt.

"Well I don't know, maybe you have. That might explain why you don't have a boyfriend." Edward fired back at her. "Anyway, were you planning on going to the dance tonight?" he said looking at her from under her his eyelashes.

Bella looked up at him like he was crazy, "No. You know I can't dance." Edward just smiled at her.

"That doesn't mean that you can't go."

"Well I don't plan on it."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. I'm probably going to stay home and watch a movie." She wasn't that interested in doing anything to exciting.

"Can I join you?"

This made her finally look up at him. He wanted to come watch movies with her? "Why?"

"Well, why not?"

"I just figured that you would have plans."

"Yeah, I had plans." Edward said smiling at her.

"What were your plans?" Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hanging out with you, what else would I be doing?"

"I don't know. Bella said looking down, "Going on a date with someone?"

"Now why would I want to go out with someone when I can be with you?" Edward told her sighing. He couldn't understand why Bella thought that he would want to be with anyone but her.

She just looked down not wanting to get in to the subject. Edward put his hand on her chin and forced Bella to look up at him.

"I would always choose you over anyone else."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend and the most important thing to me." At that point the bell that ended lunch went off telling them to go to class.

Edward stood up and waited for Bella to get up so that they could go to class. When she looked up he was smirking at her. She must still have a look of shock on her face, she just couldn't believe that Edward had just said that to her.

They walked to class together, not talking. Every now and then they would steal glances at the other, only looking away when the other noticed.

When they reached the classroom they still hadn't said a word to each other. They walked to their seats that were towards the back of the class. The silence was becoming awkward so Bella took out her notebook so that she could draw until class started. After another minute of silence, Edward turned to her and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted when the teacher walked into the room and turned the lights off.

"Alright class, today we will be watching a movie, so please be as quiet as possible." And with that he started the movie and everyone went back to what they were doing before, not paying attention to what was going on in the movie at all.

After the short interruption, he turned back to her to say what he was going to say but she had already looked away and was drawing on her notebook again, so he turned back to the movie, not really paying attention. When the movie started to bore her and couldn't think of anything else to draw, she decided to ask Edward about what he was going to say. She tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote him a note.

When Bella passed it to Edward, he just stared at it then looked at her asking her what she wanted. Bella just rolled her eyes and gestured for Edward to read it.

_**What were you going to say?**_

He took out his pen and replied back to her.

_I wasn't going to say anything._

_**Yes, you were.**_

_No, I wasn't._

When Bella read that, she looked at him raised her eyebrow. Edward just rolled his eyes at her.

_**Tell me.**_

_No._

She glared at him. Edward looked at Bella for a moment, his eyes never leaving hers, and then he took the paper back with a sigh. But as he was writing his reply, the lights were suddenly turned back on, making her squint for a second. When her eyes adjusted, she saw two students standing in front of the class with a lot of boxes in their hands. She presumed that they had come to pass out the roses.

"Please raise your hand when you name is called."

When they started to call out names she zoned out, drawing on her notebook. She wouldn't be called.

"Are you Isabella?" the girl said, startling her.

"Yes?" Bella asked, unsure why the girl was talking to her.

"This is for you." she said handing Bella a white box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it and walked away.

It was a rose. Who had given it to her? On second thought, why would anyone get her one? When she looked around there were people staring at her, probably thinking the same thing as her. Maybe someone was playing a joke on her? But looking at the people around her, she quickly discarded that theory. So who gave it to her? It was probably Mike, but he was dating Jessica.

"Are you going to open it?" Edward asked looking at the box expectantly. She looked at him for a second then reached for the box and slowly untied the ribbon. Once she had the ribbon removed from the box, she proceeded to open it.

Inside was a single white rose that faded into pink towards its edges, it made it look like the rose was blushing. It was so beautiful, but who would give it to her?

"You know the rose it kind of like you." Edward said to her. Bella looked up at him, curious about what he meant.

"How?"

"Well, the white petals can symbolize you because you are the pure, and wonderful, and you also don't need added things to make you beautiful. The pink on the edges can symbolize your blush, and like the rose it makes you more beautiful and radiant then you were before." After Edward realized what he had just said, he blushed. Bella turned back to the rose and realized that she was also blushing.

When she looked closer at the rose she saw that a piece of folded white paper was hidden under the rose. After taking the paper out of the box, she immediately unfolded it, recognizing the hand writing immediately. It was her best friend. Edward had given this to her.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I know that you may only think of me as your best friend, and what I say may hurt our friendship. You might not want to talk to me anymore but here it goes anyway. I love you. You most likely don't feel the same but I needed to tell you anyways. As you like to tell me, I could probably have any girl I want, but I just want you. If you don't feel the same way then it's alright with me. We could just be friends, but I hope that's not the answer._

_ Love,_

_ Edward_

When Bella finished reading, she was blushing as red as a tomato. She didn't know what to say. Edward felt the same way about her. When Bella looked at Edward, he was looking at her nervously. When she didn't say anything Edward looked down at his hands. He just wanted get as far away from here as humanly possible.

When the bell rang, Edward grabbed his stuff and was the first one out the door. Bella stared at the door, wondering why he had left so quickly. Then she realized that he thought she didn't feel the same way. Bella quickly packed up her stuff and practically ran to Edward's locker hoping that he hadn't left yet.

Bella didn't see him when she got to his locker so she looked around, hoping to find him. Bella still hadn't seen Edward and she was beginning to worry that she wouldn't catch him. She sighed in relief when she finally spotted Edward walking toward the doors that led to the parking lot. But he was to far away for her and walking wouldn't be fast enough to catch him, and he wouldn't stop if she yelled out at him. Her only other option was to run. She knew that there would be a chance that she would fall, but in the end that didn't matter, she just needed to catch up to Edward.

People were looking at her funny, some looked surprised that she was running and she hadn't fallen yet, but that didn't matter. When she reached him she dropped her stuff on the floor and jumped on to his back. Bella had her arms around Edward's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, her head buried in his neck.

"What are you doing? You could have hurt yourself." He had stopped walking and picked up Bella's stuff and proceeded to walk again, with her still on his back.

"Why are you in a hurry?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm not."

She was quiet for a second, "You left." They had reached his car but she still hadn't gotten off.

"Are you going to get off?"

"No, I like this." She then pressed her lips to Edward's neck. He spun Bella around so that she was looking at him. They were quiet for a while.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked him after a while of silence.

"I was afraid of your answer." He looked away from her, "Your reaction worried me."

"Why?"

He looked back at her "You weren't saying anything and…Why did you jump on me?" he asked, suddenly remembering that she had never answered his question.

"You were trying to run away from me."

He looked sad all of a sudden, "Because I was afraid." He said looking away from Bella again. It looked like he was on the verge of crying. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't want to talk about it anymore? She carefully removed one of her hands from Edward's neck and placed it on his cheek and making him look at her again. They stared at each other for a while before Bella spoke again.

"I love you." She watched as Edward took this in, then he smiled.

"Really?" he said, not really believing what she had just told him,

She smiled back at him, "Yea, really."

He just stared at her stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he believed her none the less. Edward buried his head in her hair, holding her tighter. "I love you Bella." He whispered kissing her neck. When Edward finally looked at Bella, her cheeks were a soft pink.

**An: Please review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
